Ash's Ultimate Test
by Lady Rapidash
Summary: Ash faces his ultimate test
1. Ash's Ultimate Test

Hi Everyone!  
Normally I write CCS but I wanted to try something different so here it is! My very first Pokemon story so no flaming too badly, kay? ;) I hope you guys enjoy!  
  
  
*Ash, Misty, and Brock are the same age as they are in the anime.*  
  
Disclaimers: Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak, Nintendo and anyone else that had the rites to them. =)   
  
  
~ Ash's Ultimate Test Part I ~  
  
Ash and the gang were lost once again. They had made their way to a mountain side but other than that, they had absolutely no idea where they were.   
  
"So where are we now, Mr. Pokemon Master?" Misty glared at Ash who was busy fumbling with the map.  
  
"I'm working on it...hey, there's no mountain on here!" Ash took off his cap and scratched his head, confused. Brock walked over with a sigh and turned the map right side up.  
  
"Oops." Ash chuckled, "Guess I had the map wrong." Pikachu just shook his head at his trainer. Misty, however, was not amused at all.  
  
"ASH!!!"   
  
"Wah! I said I was sorry...jeez. Now let's head this way." Ash began to walk straight forward. Misty and Brock looked at one another, then headed in the same direction.   
  
The group began heading up the mountain. Pikachu had jumped onto Ash's shoulder while Togepi was asleep in Misty's bag. They came to a section of mountain that had started to crumble and did not look very stable.   
  
Brock looked up warily, "This doesn't look to good." Misty agreed, "Ash, maybe we should turn around, this isn't safe." Ash turned and looked at his two companions, "Come on guys, we're almost out of this part. It's just a little further, we can make it."   
  
Brock glanced up again but finally gave in. "Alright, but everyone be careful about what you're doing and watch yourselves." Ash and Misty nodded and started up the trail once again.   
  
Soon, they came to a place that widened and looked a bit safer. They decided to stop for a break. Misty glared at Ash.  
  
"Ash, you could have gotten us killed!"  
  
"Could Not!"  
  
"Could to!"   
  
"Not!"  
  
"To!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
The fight continued for a good five minutes. Pikachu pulled out a bag of popcorn and offered it to Brock and to Togepi who had woken to the sound of it's trainer's arguing. Suddenly, another sound was heard...  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"   
  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth, that's right!"   
  
"Not you guys again!" Pikachu ran next to Ash to prepare to battle. Jessie and James just smirked.   
  
"Give us the Pikachu twerp!" Jessie called out.  
  
"Never!"   
  
"Fine then! Arbok, Weezing go!" Jessie and James each called out their Pokemon. "Um, guys...not a good idea." Brock was looking up at the mountain side. Even though it was safer here, the rocks still were loose and could come crashing down. James stopped and looked up as well.   
  
"Jess..."  
  
"Not now, James. We need to get that Pikachu!"   
  
"But Jess..."   
  
"WHAT!!!"   
  
That did it.  
  
It started with a small rock and soon turned into a huge rockslide. Brock pushed Misty and Togepi out of the way, while James grabbed Meowth and pushed Jessie. Ash and Pikachu, unfortunately, weren't so lucky...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you think I'm really that cruel that I would end it here? ;) Come on now! *runs out of the way, dodging tomatoes* EEP!  
  
  
  
  
The rocks crashed down, onto poor Pikachu and Ash. Team Rocket stood in shock. They had just wanted Pikachu, not to do away with the twerp.   
  
"ASH!!!" Misty screamed. Brock held her back. "No Misty, if you go now, you'll be crushed too." Misty looked up into the face of her older companion as tears streamed down her cheeks. Brock was trying to do his best not to cry but wasn't having much luck. He knew that there was no way Ash and Pikachu could have survived.   
  
Ash heard a soft Pika-Pi and opened his eyes with a groan. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was seeing the rocks come tumbling and then a sharp pain. He and Pikachu were now in a room with a soft white light. A young woman who looked to be in her early twenties suddenly walked into the room. Her hair was the same color as Ash's while her eyes were the color of the sky. She was dressed in a dress that was the same shade as her eyes. She was absolutely stunning. Ash also noticed one other thing. She had wings.   
  
Ash looked wide-eyed at her. "I...I'm dead, aren't I?"   
  
Meanwhile, the rocks had finally stopped falling. Misty and Brock and immediately ran over and started clearing away rocks. Brock called out Onix to make it a bit easier. Even Jessie, James, and Meowth and ran over and started to help. They soon came to the bottom of the rubble. Instead of finding the bodies of Ash and Pikachu, they found Ash's belt with all of his Pokemon. All of the Pokemon had been uninjured thanks to their Pokeballs. Where were Ash and Pikachu?....  
  
The young woman slowly approached Ash with a soft smile. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and shook her head, "You're not dead just yet."   
  
"I'm not?" Ash looked up at the woman. "Then what...?"  
  
"You are going to be given a second chance, but first, you must pass the test that will be laid before you."   
  
Ash gulped, "Well, I'm not really good at tests." The young woman chuckled softly. "You can do it, I'm sure of it. By the way, my name is Angelique and I will be your guide through this."   
  
"I'm..A."   
  
"Ash." Angelique finished. "I know who you are and I know all about you. You and Pikachu that is." She reached down and gave the electric mouse a friendly scritch under his chin. "Now, are you ready to find out what you must do?"   
  
Ash just looked at her and nodded. She took his hand and led him and Pikachu over to a table. Ash quirked an eyebrow. That hadn't been here before. He shrugged it off and sat down in one of the chairs offered, Pikachu hopping up on his lap. Angelique sat down across from him.   
  
"Here is what you must do. You will be sent back down to Earth but you will be in different forms."   
  
"Different forms?"   
  
Angelique nodded. "Different forms. Both you and Pikachu. You will look completely different and so will Pikachu. What you will need to do is to find your friends and convince them of you you really are."   
  
Ash hrmed and nodded, "Well, that should be easy."   
  
"BUT...." Angelique continued. "You will not be able to tell them who you are or give any indication. Doing so, will forfeit any chances that you have of returning to earth and you will be stuck here. Do you understand?"   
  
"So I have to convince them without telling them?" Ash took off his cap and rubbed his head, "This is gonna be really hard isn't it?"   
  
Angelique gave him a small smile and nodded, "Very. You will also only have seven days to complete this. Will you accept this challenge or would you rather stay?"   
  
Ash looked down at Pikachu and nodded. A look of determination swept across the face of the young trainer and his Pokemon. They would do it!  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it and I'll be getting the next chapter out soon! :)   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Ash's Ultimate Test Part II

Hey Everybody!  
Sorry this took so long. I finally got a new keyboard, yay! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy and thanks so much to those who reviewed the last chapter!  
  
  
~ Ash's Ultimate Test Part II ~  
  
  
"So let it be!" Angelique replied with a smile. She waved her hand and sudddenly a bright light flashed. Ash and Pikachu both blinked. They were back on Earth, at the bottom of the mountain where the accident had taken place. Something was different though.   
  
They both looked down and a small gasp came from Ash's lips. Angelique appeared a few seconds later.   
  
"I told you that you both would look a bit different." Angelique chuckled softly. Suddenly a mirror appeared before Ash and Pikachu and they both took a closer look.   
  
Ash was now a blonde and his hair was much neater. He was about the same height and weight as before. He wore a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, his jacket, cap, and gloves gone. About the only thing left of Ash Ketchum was he still had the same chocolate brown eyes.   
  
Pikachu had sort of de-evolved. He was now a Pichu. Pichu quickly scrambled up unto his trainer's shoulders.   
  
"Well, least you aren't too much different. Ash raised an eyebrow. He even sounded different. His voice was no longer high pitched but kind of deep.   
  
"You'll both get used to your new forms." Angelique explained. "Oh, before I forget, Ash, your name is Timothy Evans. Pikachu, your's is Pichu of course. Now remember what I told you. You must give no indictaion of your true forms, either of you or you will forfeit the mission and be stuck in the afterlife."   
  
Both Tim and Pichu nodded. This would take a bit to get used to but they could do it. Angelique smiled. "Good luck to you both and if you have any questions, just call. I'll be keeping an eye on the both of you." With that, Angelique dissappeared.   
  
"Well, Pik..er Pichu, I guess we should try to find Misty and Brock, but where should we look?"   
  
"Pi..Pichu, chu!" Pichu pointed up. "Good idea." Both Pichu and Tim began to climb up the mountain.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"WHERE IS HE??!?!?" Misty yelled. She had finally stopped sobbing but was still very upset. She held Ash's belt in her hand, fingering it gently.   
  
"I..I don't know." Brock replied. "I just don't get how he and Pikachu could of just dissappeared like that. Suddenly Brock got an idea. "Hey Misty, let Ash's Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. Maybe they can track down his scent.   
  
"Good idea." Misty agreed, taking Ash's Pokeballs of his belt. She let out Chikorita, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Heracross, and Charizard. They decided that Snorlax should probably stay in his Pokeball.  
  
Misty looked at each of them, "Guys, see if you can find Ash or Pikachu." Each of the Pokemon nodded and set off, hoping to get the scent of their trainer.   
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth were still rummaging through the rest of the rocks, trying to find any other signs of Ash or Pikachu.   
  
Meowth shook his head, "Da twerp just ain't here."   
  
"He's got to be here somewhere! He couldn't have just vanished, now keep looking!" Jessie glared at Meowth. Meowth shrugged and went back to looking.   
  
Suddenly, they all heard footsteps. "A...Ash?" Misty turned to look in the direction of the sound.   
  
Suddenly a blonde young man appeared. Misty sighed, "You're not Ash." Tim had to bite his tongue to not say that yes it was.   
  
"Um...hello, are you looking for someone?" Tim replied, knowing full well the answer to his question. Brock was first to speak up. "Yeah, you haven't by any chance seen a dark haired young man around here with a Pikachu have you?" Tim shook his head. "S...sorry, I haven't."   
  
Tim sighed, he hadn't realized just how hard this was going to be. He frowned as he looked at his two best friends, their eye's red and swollen from crying. He hated not being able to say anything. Brock sighed and nodded, "Thanks anyways, by the way, I'm Brock Slate. Brock extended his hand as Misty walked over.   
  
Tim took Brock's hand and shook it firmly, "Tim..Tim Evans." Tim couldn't help notice that Misty was giving him a funny look, so he quickly turned to her.   
  
"I..I'm Misty Waterflower." Misty offered her hand as well and still continued to stare and Tim and then his Pichu. "Have we met before?"   
  
"Umm..uh, no, no don't think so." Tim said a bit flustered. Pichu let out a groan. Maybe this hadn't been such a great idea after all.  
  
Misty shook her head, "Oh...I could have sworn. Nevermind." Misty gave a small smile and headed back to where she had let out Ash's Pokemon.   
  
"Don't mind Misty." Brock replied. "She's had a stressful couple of days. I think we all have."   
  
"Oh...why?" Tim gave Misty another glance as she was leaving. There was no way that she could have recognized him was there?  
  
"The young man that I asked you about earlier was caught in a rock slide with his Pikachu. We can't seem to find him now and he seems to have just vanished. We were hoping that you might have been him or at least seen him."   
  
Tim frowned, " I see, well, if you'd like, I'll help you look for him."  
  
"That would be great. Nice Pichu by the way." Brock smiled. Suddenly a groan was heard from the direction of Team Rocket.   
  
"Not another twerp!!!" Jessie, James, and Meowth all cried together. Brock shook his head and smirked. "Sorry, I forgot about them. "That's Team Rocket's Jessie, James, and Meowth.   
  
"Heya...twe...er hello." Meowth replied. Jessie and James just nodded their hellos.   
  
"Um...Hi." Tim replied. Brock grabbed Tim's arm and led him over to the mess of rocks. "This is where we last saw Ash. Any ideas that you might have about where he could be would be most welcome. Other than that, we're pretty much just looking for any signs or clues."   
  
"Alright." Tim said as he walked over to the rubble and began to work, Pich trailing behind. Tim spotted the Pokemon and gulped. Would they be able to recognize him?   
  
Bulbasaur and Chikorita walked over and sniffed him. The pokemon glanced up into his face, then headed back over to Misty, their heads lowered. Apparently, Ash's scent had also been changed as they didn't recognize him. They had been hoping that it had been Ash also. Misty bent down and scritched them both, "Don't worry guys, I miss him too." Misty headed over to Tim and put a friendly hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile. "Don't feel bad, it's not you."   
  
Tim nodded and gave a small smile back, "They miss their trainer don't they."   
  
Misty nodded solemly, then looked up into Tim's eyes, "We all do." She softly replied. Misty gave Tim's shoulder a friendly squeeze, then went back over to the Pokemon.   
  
Tim stared at the red head as she walked off. There was no way that she could know...was there?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, here's the second chapter. I hope you guys are all enjoying the story so far and I promise it won't be as long with the third chapter. =)   
  
  
  
  



	3. Ash's Ultimate Test Part III

Hey Everyone!  
I'm so sorry! It's been forever since I've worked on this story. I've just been too busy. Well, finally, here's the next and final chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! =)   
  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, etc, etc.   
  
  
*Ash's Ultimate Test Part III*  
  
Misty stood by the edge of the mountain, looking down at the river below. Something about Tim troubled her deeply, but she couldn't quite figure it out. Something about his eyes. They seemed so familiar but she just couldn't place it, and just the way that he looked at her....  
  
Misty sighed and headed back to where she was camped out. She took a glance around and noticed everyone was asleep. Team Rocket was off in one section, Brock was asleep to the left of her and Tim to the right with Pichu. Misty sat down to think, still too awake to even try to get any sleep. Suddenly she felt something brush up against her leg. She looked down to see Bulbasaur staring up at her. She smiled and reached down to lay a hand upon Bulbasaur's head.   
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one awake eh?" Bulbasaur just looked up at her, then crawled into her lap, seeming to know that the water trainer needed comfort.   
  
"Bulba?" Bulbasaur replied, looking up at Misty, it seemed to sense that something was strange about the boy and his Pichu also. Misty nodded and glanced over at Tim, examining his face as he slept. Misty couldn't think of anyone that she knew that looked like him, but still. She shrugged and brushed it off, finally settling herself down to try and get some sleep in the last remaining hours of the night. Bulbasaur curled up next to her head and tried to drift off also.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, they all resumed what they had been doing before. Misty kept glancing over and watching Tim. This time though she had been caught.   
  
"Misty!" A voice said right by her ear.   
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Misty near shrieked. She turned and gave a death glare to the person behind her. Brock just chuckled. "Is there any particular reason you keep eyeing Tim?" Brock asked, raising an eyebrow. "Got a little crush?"   
  
Misty blushed apple red and pulled out her trusty mallet. "What?!?!?! I don't have a crush on anyone unlike some people!"   
  
"Oh, then why are you blushing?" Brock teased, pleased at the chance that he would get to tease her this time instead of the other way around. Bad mistake! Misty let out a growl and ran as fast as she could towards him, swinging the mallet. Brock gulped and began to back away, then suddenly, took off, Misty close on his heels.   
  
"Why I oughta!"  
  
"Come on Misty, I was teasing...I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY!!!"   
  
The chase lasted for a good ten minutes before Misty finally caught up to Brock and bashed him over the head.   
  
"Remind me never to do that again." Brock groaned, before falling over anime style.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour has passed and the group still hasn't found one sign of Ash. The group was starting to lose hope. They had know idea what had happened to the young pokémon trainer.   
  
"Maybes we should try blastin' it." Meowth suggested.   
  
"Not a good idea." Brock replied. If he is in there, it might bring more rocks on top of him as well as on top of us."   
  
"Well, this is getting us nowhere." Jessie replied, scowling as she looked down and saw that she was covered with dirt.   
  
Tim watched in silence, Pichu standing next to him. He really wanted to say something to his friends. He hated seeing them like this. He also realized that today was his last day and he had pretty much gotten nowhere. He had until midnite tonite. If he couldn't somehow make his friends figure out who he was.....  
He sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair.   
  
Brock glanced over at Tim and frowned. Misty and Bulbasaur weren't the only ones that had come to the conclusion that there was something unusual about Tim. How and why had he just shown up? Brock shrugged it off and was just about to start back to work when he noticed Tim run his hand through his hair. Ash had always done that. The Pichu also....the Pichu seemed to stick as close to Tim as Pikachu had to Ash.   
  
'Alright, maybe I've had a little too much sun' Brock thought. He still couldn't get the idea out of his head though. Maybe he should go mention it to Misty. She might think he had lost it but at least it might help him to get this stupid idea out of his head. Brock's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the group heard a loud scream cut through the air.   
  
"MISTY!!" Brock and Tim cried together and both ran to where the scream had originated. The area where Misty had been working had collapsed. She was hanging by her fingertips over the cliff edge. The stream was down far below, but it definately wouldn't be a pleasant fall.   
  
"Hang on Mist!" Tim called, racing for her, Brock just a few steps behind. Brock's eyebrows raised at this. The only one that had ever called Misty Mist was Ash. Maybe his hunches hadn't been too crazy after all.   
  
"I am hanging on!! Get me outta here!!!!" Misty cried and then suddenly paused. 'Wait a minute, he called me Mist.' Before Misty could contemplate any further on it though, the edge of the cliff she was hanging from crumbled. Misty let out a shriek as she fell.   
  
"NO!!!!!" Both Tim and Brock cried. There was only one thing that Tim could think of any he did it. He jumped after Misty.  
  
Misty had a pretty good lead on him though. He heard her let out a cry of pain as her leg hit a rock that was jutting out from the side of the cliff. Finally they reached the end of their fall, splashing into the cool waters below.....  
  
Tim spluttered up and looked around for Misty. Not seeing any sign of her, he dove under and finally spotted her. She was still conscious, a good sign, but she couldn't seem to get above the water. The leg that she had hit, slowing her down.   
  
Tim swam over to her and grabbed her around the waist, dragging her above the water. She spluttered at first, then took a few gulps of the air, trying to catch her breath. She held on to Tim's neck as he did his best to get them to safety.   
  
It took quite awhile, but finally they managed to fight the current and to get upon dry land. They both looked at one another as they gasped for breath, then looked back out towards the river.   
  
A few minutes passed, then Tim turned towards Misty ankle. He fingered it gently. Misty winced but bit her toungue to keep from crying out.   
  
It doesn't feel like anything's broken. It's probably just a nasty sprain. Misty nodded gently and looked into Tim's eyes. Suddenly something just clicked. She knew who the boy was infront of her. Despite the completely different appearance, the gentle nature was still there and Misty saw right to it. She took a deep breath and decided to do something. If this wasn't who she thought it was, this was going to be majorly embarassing, heck, it was probably gonna be anyways. She bent over towards Tim, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her, giving him a short but firm kiss on the mouth. It lasted less than three seconds. Both pulled apart, blushing furiously.   
  
"Thank you for saving me......Ash." Misty watched to see what his reaction would be.  
  
"No problem Misty...I....what did you say?" Tim looked at her in shock. "H..how did you figure it out?"   
  
Just then Brock and Pichu came running down, followed by Team Rocket. "Misty, Tim...are you alright?"   
  
"Yeah, we're okay, Misty hurt her leg though." Brock bent down to check it, bending closer to Misty. "Misty, I need to tell you something, I think that somehow, Tim's..."  
  
"Ash?" Misty grinned. Brock just looked at her dumbfounded. "Yeah, but how did you..?"  
  
"It's true guys." Tim interupted, smiling at his friends. "It's also a long story."  
  
"Well, you have some explaining to do, Ash Ketchum!" Misty mock glared at him but couldn't find the heart to keep it up, too happy to see that Ash was actually alright.   
  
"Alright." Tim nodded as he walked over to Misty. He wrapped one of her arms around his neck and Brock did likewise. "Let's get you back to the camp area and all explain everything, okay?"   
  
"Okay!" They all exclaimed as they began their trek back up to the campsite. Team Rocket just looked as confused as ever.   
  
"So youse mean this twerp is actually the twerp we been lookin' for all along?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"And that's what happened." Tim explained.   
  
Misty just looked in awe at Tim, Pichu sitting in her lap, "So this is Pikachu?" Misty smiled down at Pichu. Pichu looked back at her and nodded. "Pichu!"   
  
"Yep, weird eh?"   
  
"I'll say. And you couldn't tell us who you were because you would have stayed dead?" Brock asked, still trying to figure the whole thing out. Team Rocket just sat there, still looking confused.   
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
"Weird."   
  
Finally Jessie decided to do the dirty work. "Listen, twerp, er Tim, Ash, whatever your name is. We're sorry about the explosion."   
  
"Yeah." James cut in. "We really didn't mean to do any harm, we just wanted your Pikachu."   
  
Tim smiled, "It's alright you guys, I forgive you, if it's one thing I learned in this body it's too not take your friends or enemies for granted."   
  
"Whoa, Ash learned something." Misty teased." Ash just grinned at her.   
  
Suddenly, a bright light lit the area and Angelique appeared. Tim smiled at her while the others just stared in awe at the angel.   
  
"Hello everyone." Angelique greeted. "Congratulations Tim, you have passed the test, or should I say Ash." She smiled.   
  
"Not very easily, but I still pulled it off." Tim winked. Angelique just chuckled. "That you did." Now, please get Pichu and come over here."   
  
Misty handed Pichu to Tim as he walked over towards Angelique. Suddenly, Tim and Pichu were surrounded by a bright, glowing light and in a flash, Ash and Pikachu stood once more.   
  
Angelique bent forward and gave Ash and Pikachu a kiss on both of their foreheads. "I hope not to see you two again for a long time." She smiled. With one last nod to the rest of the group, Angelique disappeared from view.   
  
All of Ash's Pokémon came rushing forward, knocking Ash to the ground, glad to see their trainer back to normal. "I missed you guys too!" Ash chuckled.   
  
Misty and Brock both looked at one another and smiled, the same thing going through their minds as well. They were all glad to have Ash back to normal and home where he belonged........  
  
That night, Misty sat up once again. She stared up at the night sky and smiled, counting the stars.   
  
Suddenly she heard footsteps. Ash walked over to her and sat down.   
  
"How's the leg?" Ash asked, glancing down.   
  
"It's okay, still hurts a bit, but I'll be alright." Misty looked over and smiled before looking back up at the stars.   
  
"So..how did you know?" Ash suddenly asked." Misty paused for a second and thought before answering. "You know, I'm really not that sure." She replied honestly. "I just knew it was something about your eyes, I knew I had seen them before."   
  
Ash nodded and looked at her. Suddenly, deciding to risk getting hit by Misty's famous mallet, Ash bent over and kissed Misty. Surprisingly, she bent closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Ash slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close.   
  
After a few moments, the kiss ended. The embrace didn't though. Ash looked into Misty's eyes and noticed tears. He reached up and gently wiped away a stray one that ran down her cheek. "I really missed you." Misty whispered gently. Ash smiled and kissed her again softly. "I missed you too, not being able to talk to you, tell you what was going on."  
  
Misty nodded and snuggled into Ash's chest. "I guess it just shows that we need to cherish every moment that we have."   
  
Ash nodded and hugged Misty close. "That it does Mist, that it does."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Morning came all too soon and the gang packed their belongings. Having done all of the digging trying to find Ash, they had cleared a way down the other side of the mountain. They all walked down together and at the base, the group decided to split.   
  
"You know, it wasn't all that bad working with the twerps." James smiled.   
  
"You're right, but don't let that get around." Jessie smirked at Ash, Misty, and Brock. "Next time we meet, remember, we're enemies once again, and we will try to get Pikachu!"   
  
"We know." All three replied, "We know."   
  
Each seperated, going their own ways. Brock chuckled softly as he noticed Ash and Misty holding hands. "Well, what do ya know. It's about time." Brock grinned at Pikachu who whole-heartedly agreed.   
  
Ash had learned a valuable lesson and one that he would never forget. He would never take his friends for granted nor his enemies either, for he had come face to face with what it would be like without them. He would enjoy life to the fullest and hopefully, become the best Pokémon master that he could possible become.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here's the end of the story. I hope you guys all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. =)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
